Secret Child
by CerberusKin
Summary: Itachi gets news that he is pregnant and he knows who the father is but fears the man would not accept the child. Fleeing from Akatsuki, Itachi heads to Konoha but for how long can he keep the child a secret? PeinxItachi, SasukexNaruto Yaoi in later chaps
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: Okidoki. So this is another Naruto fic that I am working on. Sadly I am discontinuing Mating and some of my other Naruto stories for now. I will rez them again soon. As far as this story goes, it takes place after the time skip where Naruto and the gang are 16, Itachi is 23. The next chapter is going to be a little weird. Part of it will be before Itachi gives birth, the birth, then there will be a time skip a good nine to ten years. So read and enjoy this chapter and I'll be working on the rest.

Prologue

Itachi couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. he looked at the paper one more time before sitting on the edge of his bed. His heart was racing and he felt as if he was going to suffocate. How could this happen? He didn't think that system worked anymore. He was sure that his clan did a wonderful, and horrific, job in making sure it didn't work just in case an enemy got their hands on him. But here he was, sitting at the edge of his bed with the result of the lab tests he took not too long ago. A few days ago, Itachi was throwing up in the morning and the food he usually ate he couldn't hold down. He started eating almost the same food his leader ate and it began to unnerve everyone. Pein had ordered him to go see the doctor and he did. Now he sat in his room with the results and he felt more sick than he ever had in the past few days. Itachi looked to the bottom of the paper and saw that the doctor had handwritten a note stating that he wished to see Itachi as soon as he got the results. So Itachi got up, folded the paper and placed it neatly in his pants pocket, put on his cloak and left.

Akatsuki was currently in one of their hideouts in the Rain country in one of the small villages located near the country's border. The doctor wasn't too far away and Itachi run into anybody from the organization yet which was a plus for him. He reached the small house on the outskirts of the village and knocked once on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' before he turned the knob and walked in. the doctor was standing by his desk which was located on the other side of the room Itachi entered. The gurney was a little ways away from the door and a small table with a couple of drawers stood right next to it. The doctor was currently reading a piece of paper and Itachi would not have doubted it was his test results from the other day.

"Please Itachi, sit down. I'm sure you are wondering what is going on." Itachi walked over to the gurney and sat down. The doctor pulled up and old looking dinning table chair and sat in front of Itachi. "As you saw, your results came back fine except for the fact that you are now pregnant. From what you told me, your family placed a kind of jutsu they told you would keep you from giving birth. What this particular jutsu really does is that it prevents you from getting pregnant from being unwillingly taken. The jutsu wears off once you willing give yourself to someone and that seems to be the case here. Now as far as your clan changing your gender when you were born upsets me quite a bit. I can't condone that at all. What they did to you in unforgivable but enough about the past. We must discuss what is to be done now. I already assume that you are going to keep the child so…"

"I'm leaving." Itachi cut off the doctor and the man looked at him with wide eyes. He was no younger than 55 but didn't look it. His eyes were a chestnut color and always seemed to calm the elder Uchiha.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!?"

"Exactly that. I'm leaving. I can't stay here. Not like this." The doctor stood up and leaned against the one and only exit to the house. The front door.

"You are not leaving the house until you tell me why." Itachi sighed. He knew the old man wouldn't let him go without and explanation and he surely did not want to kill him because the old man was always so kind to him. He also did not want the father of his child to take his anger out on the old doctor as well.

"I don't want him to know. Not now. Not ever. If he knew…I'm afraid he might just get rid of the child or accuse me of cheating." tears threatened to spill out but Itachi tried to keep them at bay.

"I don't believe Pein is that kind of man Itachi." Itachi wasn't strong enough. The tears rolled down his face as he held back sobs. His greatest fear was Pein rejecting the child and Itachi did not want that.

"Please understand. Please" the old man relented and sighed.

"Okay. When do you plan on leaving?" the old doctor moved from the door as Itachi stood up.

"As soon as possible. More than likely as soon as I get back to the hideout."

"Alright just be careful." Itachi gave the old man a small smile before heading out the door. He stopped for a moment then turned back around to look at the doctor.

"How far?" The old man smiled warmly and walked over to Itachi placing his right hand on Itachi's stomach.

"Three months." Itachi smiled and nodded before finally leaving. The old man sighed and closed the door behind him. He sure hoped that Itachi was going to be okay. The old man had been a medical ninja for the hospital back at Konoha for a good thirty years before heading out to the Rain country. He met Pein within five years of his medical career and knew the man well. He knew Pein to the point that he had to agree with Itachi. Pein was unpredictable when it came to situations he was not used to and the news of having a child would fall into that category. The old man walked over to his desk a pulled out a scroll, opened it up to reveal it to be blank before dunking his brush into the ink container and beginning to write on it. He had to write to Lady Tsunade about the situation in case Itachi was going to head out to that direction. He began at the clan massacre and the reason behind and moved on from there. Once he was finished he made a few hand signs and conjured up a messenger bird. He strapped the scroll to the bird and let it loose.

~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki Hideout a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~

Itachi had packed whatever was necessary and left behind whatever he could get again. Knowing the old doctor, the man had sent word to Tsunade. Itachi didn't like or want people to know the truth but that was the deal he had made with the old man. If something was to happen and Itachi was forced to go back, Lady Tsunade would be the first person the old man would contact and tell the truth to and the situation. Itachi looked through his bag again and glancing at the neatly folded piece of paper he left on his bed. He had sealed it with wax and wrote Pein's name on it. He knew it would be taken straight to the Akatsuki leader without being read. Itachi looked around his room one last time before walking out. He didn't look back once he was out of the hideout and a good distance away from the village. Itachi knew there were tears streaming down his face but he didn't care. He loved Pein with all his heart but he just couldn't bear the man refusing a child he fathered. Itachi picked up his pace and continued onward towards Konoha. Hoping everything would come out alright.

~~~~~~~~Pein's Office a day later~~~~~~~~~~~

Pein was sitting at his desk staring at the calendar before him. In two days time it would be six months since he and Itachi had started their relationship. The thing that was bothering him though was that he had not seen the sharingan user for some time. Konan had gone to the Uchiha's room in search for him. Pein's mind wondered over the possibilities for Itachi's absence until there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." the door opened and Konan entered holding a small sealed letter.

"What…." She held it out to him without saying a word. Itachi had left a second note on his desk to Konan which made her cry but she would never tell Pein the truth behind Itachi's leaving like he knew she would. She was confidant to the both of them and she knew Itachi's reasoning for leaving. Pein looked at konan and saw that she had been crying . He took the letter and opened it. His eyes growing wider as he continued to read. Once he was finished, his head was cradled in his hands.

"Leave." was the only word he spoke to Konan but the woman left anyway. She wondered as she closed the door, how would Pein react if he knew Itachi was carrying his child.

~~~~~~~~Tsunade's Office~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade read over the scroll one more time before calling all the jounin to her office including their teams. She had already sent word out to Anbu and the gate guard to allow Itachi through. They already knew the truth and were more than willing to allow the Uchiha through. Tsunade closed her eyes as she felt the room fill with people. She opened them again to see that Sasuke was among them and figured that Naruto had finally come back with him. She looked around and saw that everyone was present including the goof off Jiraiya.

"Alright. Something has come to my attention that I want all of you to know. So listen up…"

~~~~~~~~~Outside of Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi was just outside the gate. The guard greeted a warm good morning and told him to go through. Itachi figured that Tsunade got the letter the old man sent her. Once he entered ad familiar face was standing some ways away from the gate.

"Sasuke."

"I don't blame you for running but next time you get pregnant, try not to over do yourself and travel all the way here without rest. Come on. Naruto has the spare room made up for you already." Itachi smiled a little before following Sasuke.

"I was expecting you to attack me or…"

"Tsunade told everyone what happened. You were always a terrible liar you know that? Why didn't you tell the truth in the first place?"

"Fear that no one would believe me. Fear that the council would kill you. They used you to keep me silent."

"Oh"

"Sasuke where are we going?" He heard Sasuke laugh a bit before getting an answer.

"I came back not too long before you arrived. Maybe a day or two. I came on my own free will because I had heard you left Akatsuki and I thought I would tell Tsunade about it but she already knew but had more information than I did. I decided to stay seeing as Orochimaru is no longer a problem. Naruto asked if I was going back to the Uchiha district and I told him no. It's too far away from everyone so he offered that I stay with him. So that's where we are headed to now." Sasuke glanced at Itachi for a moment till he got his older brother's attention. "I'm so sorry. I know I should not be apologizing but I feel as if my ignorance was part of the cause." Itachi smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Do not worry about it." Sasuke smiled slightly as well and continued walking. Sasuke had a feeling that this little secret would not be kept away from Pein for long. The question was when.


	2. Truth

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters….

A/N: I realized I made a typo in the previous author's note in the prologue. I forgot to put an 's' at the end of 'chapter' to make it 'chapters' XD Someone wigged out on me on thinking I was going to do the time skip on the actual chapter 1. No I'm not. So peeps please be calm. Lol. Anyway, in the next chapter or two will be the Chuunin exams. Please read and review. Flamers will be laughed at and will get no cookies. ^_^

Chapter I Truth

Itachi lay on the hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Remnants of Orochimaru's followers attacked the village and Itachi got caught in the crossfire between Kakashi and the leader of the attacking group. The enemy leader through a kunai intended for Kakashi but the jounin dodged. There was a small boy that had been hiding behind a fruit stand and had moved to get away from the fight. Unfortunately when Kakashi had dodged the kunai the boy was in its direct path. Itachi pulled the boy out of the way and the kunai ended up embedding itself right above his stomach. Itachi remembered hearing the small boy screaming and Kakashi calling out his name but that was it. The next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital. It had been two months since Itachi came back and now he was five months pregnant. Two months since he left Akatsuki and Pein. He missed the Rain ninja a lot but Itachi was not going to take his chances. Pein was unpredictable when it came to situations he never handled before. The only thing Itachi prayed for was that their daughter would not be born with the Rinnegan. If that were the case Itachi would have no choice but to tell Pein and that was something he feared greatly.

Itachi smiled a little as he looked out the window. He was going to have a girl. That was going to be interesting. At least he was back in Konoha so he would be having plenty of help when it came to dealing with anything girly. A harsh wind snapped Itachi out of his thoughts and he watched the trees sway violently.

"_Where are you?"_ Itachi sat up. He struggled at bit but he sat up. That voice sounded so familiar. He felt his heart race and his breathing became labored. _"Why?"_

"Itachi? Itachi? Are you okay? Itachi?" the elder sharingan user looked up to see Tsunade standing next to his bed.

"I'm fine." Tsunade sighed and shook her head. She leaned over to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Itachi's eyes.

"From what I see, you are not fine. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I heard his voice. That's all." Tsunade just stared at him for a few moments figuring that Itachi was not going to say anything else she began his check up. She checked to make sure that baby was okay and ended up having the child kick Itachi painfully in the ribs. After a few laughs she continued seeing that the baby was healthy and okay. She then checked on Itachi's wound and saw that it was nice and healed.

"Well you're okay now. Don't so that again please. Anyway, have you reconsidered not telling Pein?" Itachi tensed and looked away out the window again. "Itachi, you don't know if his reaction is going to be bad. Why not just tell him. Maybe…"

"I made my decision. If he decides to want to know the truth then he can come find me. If he doesn't then that's fine too."

"Itachi what if she is born with the Rinnegan like him? What then? You can't keep that a secret for long. People will talk and eventually it will make its way to the hidden rain village." Itachi turned back to Tsunade, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. "You still love him don't you?"

"Please, just drop it." Tsunade just nodded her head and walked towards the hospital room door.

"I'm going to the front desk to tell them that you are clear to leave. Sasuke and Naruto are worried about you. Why not just head home and relax, okay?" Itachi nodded his head as Tsunade left. He looked back out the window to see the wind still blowing roughly outside. _"Love, where are you? Please, tell me why?" Itachi began to cry as he heard the rain ninja's voice in his head. He missed Pein so much, he just couldn't take that chance._

_~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki~~~~~~~~~_

_Pein sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Two months. Two months and not one Akatsuki member had run into or heard anything about Itachi. For two months Pein thought he had done something to make Itachi leave or had said something wrong. He had read Itachi's note so many times over the past couple of months. He felt relieved but still scared and worried as to why Itachi left. A sudden knock brought the Akatsuki leader out of his thoughts._

"_Come in." The door opened to reveal Zetsu on the other side. The plant ninja walked in, making sure to close the door behind him. He stood in front of his leaders desk, his face looking grim on both sides but waited to be addressed none the less. "What is it Zetsu?"_

"_I have found Itachi. But you are not going to like where he is located." Pein remained sitting but fixed a glare on the man, making him flinched ever so slightly._

"_Tell me." _

"_Konoha. I infiltrated the village, I was following up on some rumors I heard from small towns and villages in the fire country. I did not see him directly but I did overhear a few jounin talking about it. Saying that Itachi was currently living with Naruto and Sasuke somewhere in the village close to the hokage tower. Once I saw Sasuke for myself and heard him mention Itachi was in the hospital I came right here." Zetsu stopped himself from saying further what he overheard the younger Uchiha talking about. He did not know what his leader's reaction would be if he found out Itachi was pregnant. _

"_You're leaving something out aren't you Zetsu?" the missing nin stared at Pein, trying not to portray his surprise. "Tell me or the punishment you will receive for not doing so will be quite painful." Zetsu swallowed silently and took a deep breath. He hoped he was doing the right thing._

"_I also overheard Sasuke saying that Itachi was pregnant." Zetsu watched as Pein went rigid and inhale air quickly. Zetsu felt his stomach drop and feared he may have done something terribly wrong._

"_Please tell me you are lying." Zetsu took another look at Pein because the rain ninjas voice cracked slightly. From where Zetsu was standing, it looked like Pein was about to cry._

"_No, I am not lying." he saw his leader's head drop into his hands and his shoulder's shake. Zetsu did not know what to do. He was never faced with a situation where someone was having an emotional break down. So he did the only thing he knew he could do. He just stood there and awaited for further orders._

"_Tell no one of what you see now. And please leave." Zetsu nodded an understanding. If anyone other than the very few trusted shinobi in the organization heard that their leader was crying, Zetsu did not want to think about the consequences it would bring for Pein and how much the man would have to fight to gain back the respect of said shinobi. But he knew who he could tell without it being spread. So he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall to Kisame's room as well as Konan's, Kakuzu, and Sasori's rooms. They were the only other ones other than himself and Itachi that Pein could trust. They needed to know what mood their leader would be in in the next few days and the reason behind his strange behavior._

_~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Itachi moved about the kitchen making dinner. He liked the apartment Naruto and Sasuke lived in. Even though it was close to the hokage tower, it was very quiet which Itachi was not expecting. The residents that lived in the apartment complex and around it were very friendly and nice and stopped by every now and then to check up on Itachi. No wonder Sasuke and Naruto weren't to concerned about leaving Itachi in the apartment by himself. Everyone around the place would help out looking after him. When everyone found out that he was having a girl, he received quite a few baby clothes for her. He was also given a crib and changing table which was put into a small apartment Itachi was going to live in once the baby was born. He did not want Naruto and Sasuke feeling overcrowded when Itachi was able to leave the hospital with the baby even though they had said it would not be a problem. Sasuke has been feeling sick lately so Itachi decided to make a stew he made years ago the last time Sasuke got sick. It was no where near ramen but Itachi knew Naruto would like it. Instead of putting chicken Itachi began to dice up some ham and beef and place them in the boiling pot of broth and vegetables. Once Itachi placed the lid on the pot someone knocked on the door. He placed the burner on low, took the apron he was wearing off, and went to answer the door. He had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now and during that time Asuma and Kurenei were out on recon missions. Since Kurenei lived in the same building he figured she was stopping by to see how he was and chat for a little bit. When he opened the door, he got a good shock._

_~~~~~~~~Akatsuki~~~~~~~~~_

_Konan walked down the empty hallway to Pein's office. Zetsu had told her everything and she could not find it in herself to be angry at the man. He did not know it was supposed to be kept secret or that was the reason why Itachi left. But she did tell him everything she knew. If Zetsu could have gone pale, he would have when he realized that when he went to investigate the rumors about Itachi that the leaf nin was five months pregnant. He requested that she go and see Pein to make sure he was alright. So here she was heading to the leader's office to make sure he didn't do anything beyond his rational self. Konan reached the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again and still got no answer._

"_Pein its me Konan. Is it okay for me to come in?" She still received no answer. Cautiously opening the door, Konan peered inside to see no one there. No Pein at his desk at all. She entered fully and investigated the room. She glanced over his desk and saw a small piece of paper stuck to the desk by a kunai. She felt her pulse quicken when she looked over the note and turned pale. At that moment Konan thought she was going to be sick. Still pale as a ghost, Konan rushed out of the office and ran into Kisame in the hall._

"_What's up? Is he okay?" Kisame took a better look at Konan's face and his expression grew serious. "What's wrong?"_

"_He headed out for Konoha. When he left I do not know but we have to find him. I just hope he hasn't made it there yet." At that moment Sasori entered. His pale face contrasted with his red hair and for the first time he looked genuinely scared. "Sasori?"_

"_I ran into a leaf ninja on the way here. He said he thought he saw some orange haired man near Konoha." _

"_Oh no." Konan and Kisame spoke simultaneously. _

"_Konan, I think we can still stop him. Let's go." Sasori nodded at Kisame's suggestion and Konan readily agreed. _

"_Gather the others. We all meet at the entrance in fifteen minutes."_

_~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Obviously you all can figure it out. Anyway. The stew Itachi is making is something my family makes all the time and dang its good. A little weird how they go about it but good. I'm actually liking how this story is coming out. Chapter two will be up soon. Hopefully sometime today but maybe tomorrow. I don't know. Please review! It makes me a happy chococat (=^_^=)_


	3. Wait

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters blah blah blah….

A/N: For Itachi's thoughts it's: _((italics))_ and for Pein's thoughts it's: _"italics" _I have done this cause they both are going to communicate. Sort of. Read and Review.

Chapter II Wait

Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori had set out not long after they sent notice to the other members. They all had split up hoping to find their leader faster before he did something uncalled for. The ones that were out of the loop were filled in and feared for the safety of the elder Uchiha. Knowing full well that their leader was capable of anything. Madara was the most concerned. Knowing full well that ever since Sasuke was born that Itachi wanted a family of his own. But Pein was not ready for something like that. That was what more than likely drove Itachi away. The fact that maybe, just maybe, Pein would reject the child. However, Madara also knew that Pein had never been put into this kind of situation. Therefore, he couldn't handle it. Or so they thought and they hoped he had not entered the leaf village. If so. Then they would have to alert Tsunade immediately and that would lead to an unnecessary battle they wanted to avoid at all times. If Pein is as unstable as they think he is, then it would not take much for him to go into berserker mode and wipe out more than half of the leaf shinobi forces either killing them or severely injuring them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi could not believe his eyes. How could this man be here standing in front of him. Those eyes he knew all too well were staring back at him with pain and sadness etched deep inside. Itachi couldn't breathe. He just couldn't. he felt the ground underneath him give way. He heard Sasuke's voice but it sounded so far away. He remembered not hitting the ground but staring up into Asuma's concerned gaze. Then there was nothing. Just darkness. Itachi hated darkness. Always had and always will, but yet he fell in love with a man that was forced into darkness. Forced to be darkness and evil itself and forced to be the person Itachi knew he wasn't. _"I'm so sorry. It can't be true. Please tell me it's all a lie." _There was his voice again. _"Itachi…answer me…whose child do you bear?"_ Itachi did not answer. He remained silent. Not wanting to answer the man he loved so much. _"Itachi….please…"_ There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Itachi picked up on it. It pained Itachi to not answer but his lover's unpredictability was a risk Itachi did not want to face. "I'm so sorry."

"_Itachi!"_

"Itachi wake up!" Itachi responded to Sasuke's voice. He twitched slightly letting his younger brother know he heard him.

"_Please….no….Itachi…."_

"Hey Itachi, you okay?" Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Asuma. The man had a half lit cigarette in his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you Asuma. No smoking in the apartment." Asuma eyes widened slightly before he started laughing.

"Yeah the kids alright." Sasuke smiled at Asuma before turning his gaze back at Itachi. His mind raced with thoughts of the man that was at the door. One of the neighbors had gone off to the hokage tower to alert him and Naruto of the suspicious man. They had arrived on time to see Itachi faint and fall but the man had caught him.

"Itachi…" The elder looked at his younger brother as Kakashi and Asuma helped him up and sat him on the couch.

"Yes, otouto?" Sasuke smiled a little before getting serious. "Who was that man at the door?" Itachi tensed. He forgot that was the reason for him fainting. He was not expecting Pein to actually go about looking for him.

"…"

"Itachi…" The room had grown into an uncomfortable silence but Itachi knew he had to answer the question whether he liked it or not.

"That man is the father of this child." He could feel the get tense. Everyone had been filled in on the situation but they did not know the name or face of the man that fathered the baby girl growing in Itachi's stomach.

"He was wearing the cloak from Akatsuki." Itachi looked over at Kakashi. "What is his name." It was more of a demand than actual question and again Itachi found himself unable to just avoid the questions.

"His name is Pein." _((Nagato))_ Itachi thought the name before continuing. "He is the leader of Akatsuki." _"Yes my love?" _Itachi smiled. He was not expecting him to actually answer. He was only just thinking about the man's real name. _((I'm sorry)) _Silence. Itachi knew he was hurting Pein and it broke his heart to be doing such a thing to the man. Itachi has second guessed himself for so long during his stay in his home village. _((I love you)) "I love you too"_ He missed Pein. He missed being in his arms and waking up every morning next to him. There were times where Itachi would wake up early and make an extra cup of coffee.

"How on earth did you manage…"

"Asuma please. I don't think that would be an appropriate question right now." Everyone turned to the doorway to see Naruto standing there, concern etched deeply in his eyes. He knew. He knew the whole truth. He did harbor a demon inside of him and demons talk. Itachi would not be surprised if that was how Naruto found out. Through the demon gossip line. No matter where it came from or how a demon would find out, it was always fact. Demons were less likely to lie when it came to things such as this. "Itachi how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yes…thank you…" Naruto nodded his head and made his way inside. He could sense Pein's chakra. He closed his eyes for a second and pin pointed where the man was.

"He is outside the village. There are five others with him. It seems that they had come in search of their leader or do they know the truth as much as I do." Itachi stared at Naruto. He couldn't lie to the boy. He never could.

"More than likely they have come to him. The only one that knows the truth is Konan but if there are four others that means she ad no choice in telling them. But she would never tell them if they were not trusted." Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer. "He gave us quite a scare you know." Itachi stared at Naruto for a moment before his eyes widened.

"You ran into him…" Naruto met Itachi's eyes.

"Yes"

"Naruto are you crazy! The man's with Akatsuki, they are after you. What if…"

"He wouldn't." Itachi had cut off his younger brother. Still holding Naruto's gaze. "Pein knows that if he takes Naruto now there would be war between Akatsuki and the entirety of this village. Plus, he knows he would lose me if he were to take Naruto or try to destroy this village. That is something he is not willing to do." Itachi finally looked away from Naruto and to Sasuke. The younger opened his mouth to say something but Itachi just shook his head, so Sasuke just remained silent.

"If that's the case." Kakashi had been leaning against the wall nearest the couch. His porno book in his hand reading. "Then the only reason why he came here was to see Itachi. That means he somehow found out that Itachi is pregnant and wanted to see for himself if what he heard is true. But I don't think he had time to actually see as we were already here." Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto watched Itachi and saw the sadness begin to grow in the elder Uchiha's eyes. He walked over to him and leaned down. Lowering his voice so no one else could hear him but Itachi while everyone was busy discussing what transpired.

"Maybe it would be best if you tell him Itachi. For all he knows, you could be two months pregnant instead of five months pregnant." Itachi looked at his hands that rested on his lap, finding them more interesting before speaking.

"I turn six months tomorrow and maybe you are right. However, I am still afraid of what he'll say or how he'll react." Naruto smiled and hugged the older Uchiha.

"It's a very risky chance but I rather her know who her father is and hopefully he will help raise her instead of her being lied to and told to stay away from him. Do you understand? "

"Yes. Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome."

~~~~~~~~~On The Way Back To The Akatsuki Hideout~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pein, honestly, you could have gotten seriously injured for pulling a stunt like that!" Konan had been fussing at him since they left Konoha. The others had not even said a word the entire time. The only one that said anything was Kisame and the shark man had called him an idiot.

"That's enough! I do not need to be lectured Konan!"

"Yes you do! You went in there knowing full well that Itachi was located close to the hokage tower and that the place he is staying at is full of ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin ninja."

"Konan please, I just…." Pein stopped talking as well as jumping. He stopped on a tree branch behind his comrades. The only ones he could trust with his life. But a voice had caught his attention. _((Pein?))_ his eyes widened as he realized whose voice it was. _((Nagato. Love?))_ Itachi. He turned around and was ready to head back to Konoha until Itachi's voice stopped him. _((Please do not come back here.))_ Pein felt his heart begin to sink. His Itachi didn't want him anymore? _((At least not at the apartment complex. Haha. I'm afraid you scared the poor old woman that's the land lord here.))_ Pein chuckled. He did not mean to scare the lady. It just happens. _"You know I did not mean to."_ He heard Itachi laugh. A sound he had not heard in three months. Was it three months already? _((I know. Can you come back in three weeks?))_ Pein frowned. He could not help but wonder what might be the reason for Itachi to want him to go back. _((You will find out why. I have a doctor's appointment in three weeks for something…I…I want you to be there…please…))_ Pein could hear the fear in Itachi's voice. Was the sharingan user that afraid of him? Was Itachi that afraid of what his reaction would be to whatever is going on that he had to leave? Pein felt ashamed. All this time that he told Itachi that he loved and trusted him, he comes to figure out that he made the Uchiha afraid of his reaction to things. There was a first for everything and Pein was going to think farther outside the box to just adjust to whatever situation it is. _"Yes. I will come back." _For some reason Pein felt built up tension fade and oddly felt relieved. _((Really?))_ Pein smiled. _"Yes"_

"_Pein? Is everything alright?" Zetsu placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. _

"_Hm? Oh yes. I am to return to Konoha in three weeks." Pein turned and looked at his five companions. All looked at him as if he had seriously gone crazy. Pein laughed. "No worries. Itachi has asked me to return. He said he has an appointment with the doctor there in three weeks. He said I will understand everything then." He saw them all visibly relax._

"_Well, I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I'm going with you Pein. I want to make sure you are not going to do anything that might jeopardize Itachi." Everyone nodded. I take it you guys are with me on this." Another nod. "Alright. I guess you're going to Konoha with a little posse." Pein gave a slight smile. He knew they were al worried about him, but was he really that bad for them to tag along with him? Does he really look like he could not be trusted to be alone with Itachi anymore like he used to? It hurt him to have such distrust on a matter but he guessed it all stemmed from whatever situation Itachi was in. Pein did not get a chance to see if Itachi was actually pregnant. He was too busy staring into those beautiful onyx pools that were Itachi's eyes. To notice if Itachi looked pregnant or not. He hoped that whatever the doctor would say would be good news and not bad news. The last thing Pein wanted to hear would be that Itachi contracted some kind of disease that there was no cure for and he would die from. Pein hoped it wouldn't be bad news. He really hoped._


	4. Sonogram

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been sick lately and having migraines everyday doesn't help. Anyway, this chapter is going to be fun. Lots and lots of fun. Read and Review. Remember: ((Itachi's thoughts)) "Pain's thought's" **_

_**Chapter III Sonogram**_

_**Pein sat impatiently on a small little stool by the hospital cot they had Itachi on. A few hours ago Pein had to swallow a lump in his throat from seeing Itachi for the first time actually and not just staring in his eyes. He was shocked to see his beloved almost seven months pregnant and absolutely beautiful. Though panic and nerves overwhelmed the feeling of wonder Pein had. He really was not sure how he was going to deal with raising a child. Something he had no experience in at all. Pein was going to rely on Itachi a lot to teach seeing as the elder Uchiha had practically raised Sasuke. Itachi told Pein that the doctors appointment was for a sonogram to make sure the baby was growing okay and everything was alright after all the trauma Itachi apparently went through. Pein had almost laughed. He didn't think the doctor had underestimated Itachi that much. **_

_**Now they were in a hospital room waiting for Lady Tsunade. Pein could not remember a time or day when he felt so nervous. He was very unsure on how he was going to react. Then he realized why Itachi's pregnancy had been kept from him for so long. No one knew how he was going to react, not even Pein himself. Pein gave off a sigh feeling like a child for overreacting so much. He glanced at the hand he was currently clutching as if his life depended on it and noticed he was slightly shaking. Then he looked up to see Itachi smiling warmly at him and Pein felt all the breath leave him. Itachi looked absolutely stunning and beautiful. Pein began to think that maybe Itachi being pregnant and them having a child would not be so bad after all. If it meant having a lot more moments where he got to see Itachi smile and be happy Pein would do it in a heart beat. He glanced around the room and saw Kakashi in one corner reading his usual book. Kisame and Sasori talking with Sakura and Naruto to one side of the room. Jiraiya was standing next to Kakashi but was just staring at Pein. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand and Pein looked back to Itachi.**_

"_**Relax. You're paler than a ghost and shaking too much." Itachi whispered. Throwing a glance at Jiraiya making the man look away and turn his attention to Kakashi.**_

"_**It's kind of difficult at the moment." He heard Itachi laugh slightly and felt another squeeze to his hand.**_

"_**Just relax please. I don't want you passing out now." Pein looked at Itachi as if the sharingan user grew another head.**_

"_**Who are you talking to again?" Itachi placed his other hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.**_

"_**I'm talking to the father of our child who looks like he's about to pass out." Itachi ended his sentenced in short laughter before Pein claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.**_

"_**Oh really now? Would you help me to calm my nerves then?" Pein whispered against Itachi's lips as the younger held back a giggle. He loved it when Pein got into his playful moods.**_

"_**Hey, now. Whatever you two are talking about over there just keep it behind closed doors. I don't feel like getting scarred for life today." Pein turned to Sasuke as Itachi burst into laughter.**_

""_**I'm sure you don't" **_

"_**Hey eye man, don't start." Pein chuckled.**_

"_**Eye man? Is that all you could come up with?" Pein felt Itachi move his hand and place it on his stomach. He felt movement. Pein snapped his head back to Itachi, eyes wide. Itachi was smiling as Pein pressed his hand a little more firmly on his stomach, feeling the baby move. Everyone in the room grew quiet as they watched Pein move his hand over Itachi's stomach. **_

"_**Are you okay love?" Pein looked into Itachi's eyes and Itachi could not help but smile. **_

"_**Yeah. I'm fine." Pein was in absolute wonder. "Hehe! I think the baby kicked love." Itachi smiled and looked shyly at Pein.**_

"_**It's a she." Pein's head snapped back up again to Itachi. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You're daughter is kicking your hand." Itachi watched cautiously as the look of disbelief faded from Pein's face and a soft, barely noticeable smile softened his eyes a bit.**_

"_**So everyone's here. Let's get started shall we?" Tsunade walked in and began to set up. She looked at Itachi as she began to put the gel on his belly. "Is she awake?"**_

"_**I'm sure she is. She was just kicking her fathers hand not too long ago." Tsunade laughed slightly as she glanced at Pein. He was watching what she was doing closely. Tsunade had to stop herself from laughing again. **_

"_**Alright let's take a look shall we." The monitor lit up and there she was. Stretching with her mouth open as if she was yawning. The room grew silent and there were a few 'Aw how cute' from Sakura and some of the others. Pein was more focused on the screen before him. There was his daughter, who was currently trying to fit her foot in her mouth. Pein smiled as he heard everyone else laugh at her attempt at trying to eat her own foot. Unconsciously Pein placed his hand on Itachi's stomach, a little ways away from the device Tsunade was using. Everyone gasped as they watched the baby girl let go of her foot and still. She did not move or gave any signs of moving anytime soon, that was until Pein moved his hand little bit and her head jerked slightly towards where his hand was. As everyone watched the monitor carefully, they saw her raise a tiny little hand and place it right under where Pein had his. He felt everyone's eyes on him but he did not care. His daughter knew it was him. Some how she knew. She kept her hand where his was and Pein could not get himself to move. He felt tears run down his face as he felt and saw her press her hand against Itachi's stomach. **_

"_**Love?" Itachi's voice snapped Pein out of his daze and he looked towards the mother of his child and smiled. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah" Itachi could not help but smile as he watched Pein move his hand and their daughter move hers, trying to follow and keep up with her fathers hand. They watched as she stretched again, the heels of her small feet sticking out visibly under Itachi's skin. Pein grabbed one little heel and pulled slightly and watched as she pulled it back quickly. They watched as her little hands touched the foot Pein had pulled. At one point in time during the doctor's visit, towards the end, their daughter had gotten a little annoyed with the device Tsunade was using and punched where it was. Doing so startled Tsunade and caused everyone to laugh. They all saw her expression scrunch up in frustration.**_

"_**Damn. She looks like you when she does that Pein." Kisame commented causing everyone to laugh. **_

"_**It seems someone is getting a little cranky. How troublesome." **_

"_**Shikamaru!"**_

"_**What Ino? Aw come on! You know I didn't mean it! Argh! What a drag." **_

"_**Well If I didn't say so myself, I believe this baby is going to be full of youth and wonderful beautiful energy of youth!" Everyone sweat dropped. Kakashi looked at the screen to see the baby with her hand over her face and it looked as though her head was moving from side to side. He held in a laugh which caught the attention of everyone else but Gai. When everyone caught sight of what Akashi had seen they all tried to hide the laughter that threatened to overcome them. **_

"_**Well it seems she is healthy and looking like she is growing well." Tsunade then began checking Itachi's heart rate and such making sure he was alright. Pein watched as everyone filed out of the room. When the check up was over Konan pulled him to the side, worry and concern written all over her face.**_

"_**Nagato, when are you planning on telling Itachi about the real you and not your host body?" Pein narrowed his eyes down at her but Konan returned to stare in full force. No matter how hard he tried, Nagato could never get Konan to even flinch when he stared her down. He guessed it was because of her spending so much time with him and Yahiko that it has made her immune to it. What ever the case maybe, Nagato did not want that subject to be brought up.**_

"_**I do not have to." Konan shook her head and continued glaring at Pein.**_

"_**Do not think Itachi ignorant or unobservant. He has noticed the changes in your personality and the slips you make from being 'Pein' the leader of Akatsuki to 'Nagato' the man he fell in love with and who is also my best friend. He knows the differnece and he has confided in me on more than one occasion where he wonders if there are physically two of you. He senses the chakra difference and shift. Why don't you tell him already and save him the grief of finding out that the baby he is going to give birth to will have red hair instead of yellow-orange or black. This is why you never wanted children isn't it? You knew that the child will be born with your genes and not the genes of your hosts seeing as you have given yourself to each and every one of them. They all have a part of you in them and no matter how hard you try you cannot change that fact." **_

"_**Then what do you suggest I do Konan? Tell him the truth and watch him run away from again? Have him leave me and have nothing to do with me? Is that what you want?"**_

"_**No. I just want my two best friends to be happy. You two have a child on the way. Do you think she will be ignorant to the fact that she has the ability to do what you are doing now. Control the bodies of dead people and technically not be there in battle but you are there through that person you are controlling. If that baby is born with red hair then you have a lot of explaining to do and there is no way for you to skip out on it because I saw the look in your eye when you saw her. I know you will not back out of her life now that you have seen her. Sooner or later you will have to tell Itachi, Nagato, whether you like it or not." With that said, Konan turned and left. Leaving Nagato the man, not Pein the host, think over his choices.**_

_**Sasuke watched Naruto as he walked about the apartment. Sasuke had been thinking about Itachi's sonogram and seeing his little niece. He saw the look Pein had in his eyes when he saw his daughter for the first time and wondered what it felt like himself. Sasuke knew Naruto was not of age yet. It would be two years before Kyuubi would grant Naruto the ability to bare a child. To Sasuke, two years was a long time.**_

"_**What seems to be occupying your mind my love?" Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto to see curiosity and concern shine brightly through his clear blue eyes. Naruto had been spending a lot of time at the hokage tower. He had grown up quite a lot and was more soft spoken than the loud mouthed brat he used to be. Sasuke was glad he came back to the village. He had missed Naruto so much and after returning he had kept the blonde to himself for a good few days. Just enjoying having Naruto in his arms and the soft kisses they shared. **_

"_**It's nothing Naruto." A soft smile graced Naruto's lips as he made his way over to Sasuke. Sitting on the Uchiha's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He placed a gentle kiss to Sasuke's lips then pulled away.**_

"_**You are thinking about when we saw your brother's baby this morning. I know two years seems to be quite a long time to you Sasuke but it will be worth the wait. I know you and me are ready to have our own family but patience is all a part of it."**_

"_**I know. I just can't wait though."**_

"_**Neither can I. I just realized the baby hasn't been named yet."**_

"_**When Itachi gets back we'll ask him if he's thought of any names for her." **_

"_**In the mean time…" Naruto moved and fully straddled Sasuke. "I think I have been waiting since you woke me up quite pleasantly this morning." Sasuke grinned and sat up a little more. Connecting his lips to Naruto's is a passionate kiss. **_

"_**Well then I guess we should move to the bedroom then?" Naruto gave a short giggle before moving off Sasuke and disappearing down the hall to their bedroom with Sasuke following close behind him.**_

_**Pein watched as Itachi talked to Sakura and a few others. They were trying to come up with names for the baby and no one had come up with one that would stick. Then something caught Pein's attention. It was feint at first but it started to become a little louder. As soon as he realized it was a soft childish voice it was gone.**_

"_**I have one." Everyone turned to Pein. Waiting for him to continue. "Aiko"**_

"_**I like that name a lot." Itachi smiled as he walked over to Pein a kissed him. "I think you're daughter likes it too." ITachi laughed as he felt their daughter move around. Everyone agreed that it was a wonderful name and it stuck seeing as everyone kept using the name. Pein leaned forward a bit to whisper in Itachi's ear.**_

"_**I need to talk to you for a second alone my love." ITachi looked at Pein. Concern showing in his eyes.**_

"_**Is everything okay?"**_

"_**I just need to talk to you." They bid everyone goodbye and headed off towards the apartment Itachi currently shared with his little brother and Naruto.**_

"_**What is it that you want to talk about?" Pein inwardly took a deep sigh. Trying to calm his nerves. It has been years since he felt this nervous.**_

"_**A concern I have about our daughter that may shock you when she if born. So I need to tell you this so you wouldn't be too shocked when she is born." He could see Itachi go from concerned to frightened.**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**The man you see before you is not the man whose blood runs through our daughters veins." Itachi stopped walking and stared wide eyed in disbelief up at Pein.**_

"_**What?"**_

_**A?N: Teehee! I'm so evil. Till next chapter. Review please ^_^**_


	5. Surprise Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had been dealing with a lot of drama that had held me back from writing. But things are okay now and I got a new chapter up ;-) Sorry it seems a bit rushed. That's what I was going for anyway. In all honesty I did not think I would put such a twist on this but I have. Please don't kill me Lol.

As Always Read And Review.

* * *

Chapter IV Early Delivery

"What?"

"I really do not know how else to explain this any better to you other than show you." Itachi continued to stand his distance from Pein. Staring at the man as if he just told them that Kisame wasn't a blue shark man but instead and overly tall sheep herder.

"Why can you not tell me now?" Pein flinched. The tone of Itachi's voice was that of hurt and disbelief. The last thing Pein ever wanted to do to Itachi was betray him and betray his trust. Then again it was too late for that seeing that he had already done that. He had betrayed Itachi's trust and would surely beg for his forgiveness.

"It is difficult to put into words Itachi. Please believe me when I say that I had no means in betraying your trust." Itachi flinched. This wasn't good. He felt his heart pound painfully in his chest. He felt it begin to tear in two as the worst possible case scenario's began to play in his mind. The baby began to kick wildly. Fully aware of her mother's panic and mentally crashing state. The world felt as if it was beginning to spin. Itachi felt nauseous and a sharp, searing pain in his stomach at the same time. He did not recall ever falling to his knees or throwing up on the paved ground beneath his knees. He could not hear Pein shout, asking what was the matter. Itachi's vision began to blur and a grim thought fleeted quickly but pointedly though his mind. The sudden surge of panic and stress had pushed the baby to panic itself. She was coming early.

Then he heard it again. The small fleeting but soft sound he heard before but paid no mind to before. This time it was a high pitched shrieking sound. What came next shocked Itachi and pushed the whole situation over the edge.

"MOMMA!!!!!" Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He let out a strangled yell of pain. He felt contractions rack his body. The baby was coming and there was no way to stop her from doing so. He could hear her. Her voice was soft and sound like a flute maybe softer. Her voice was calmer when he heard it again before his vision blurred out to black. "Momma I scared. Momma?" She was definitely her father's daughter.

* * *

Tsunade was not pleased. In all actuality she was more than not pleased. She was pissed. Pein would not say what exactly happened but it had to be bad enough to push Itachi into early labor. The hall she traveled was silent. No one walked it and any nurse that did quickly dodged into a room or went back the direction the came. Avoiding the angry medical kunoichi. She turned down another hall before entering the delivery room which was filled with 4 or 5 nurses bustling about checking vitals and preparing the necessary equipment for a C-section. Itachi had the means to deliver naturally but during her impromptu interrogation of the leader of Akatsuki, Tsunade had left the delivery to Sakura thinking the young medic nin could handle it. Unfortunately Sakura had sent a nurse to tell Tsunade that there were complications one being that the umbilical cord had been wrapped around the baby's neck. From what the nurse had said Sakura was able to remove the cord from the baby's neck but during the process the contractions and failed attempts at trying to push the baby girl out, Itachi had been worn out. The former missing nin was exhausted and did not have the energy to push anymore.

She watched as the necessary preparations were being completed. She watched as Itachi whimpered helplessly as his body contracted in pain. that's when she noticed something. When they had done the sonogram the baby was fine. The umbilical cord was no where near her neck. The only scenario she could think of was that there was another child Itachi was bearing other than the baby girl they were going to extract. The only thing Tsunade could not understand was how she could have missed it. Unless the child was in a spot where she would not bother to check, like Itachi's lower back.

"Sakura. I want you to check Itachi's lower back for me. I have a feeling about something." Sakura nodded and did as she was told. Her face contorted in concentration as she felt around. After about a minute or two her eyes began to widen. She glanced at her teacher then at Itachi. His eyes were closed tight and his teeth clenched in pain.

"Lady Tsunade….there's….."

"I thought so. I bet you anything that's the reason why we're hitting this complication." Itachi arched his back and screamed out in pain. At that very moment Sakura glanced down and gasped.

"Lady Tsunade there's a head!!!"

"Get everything ready! Itachi! Itachi! Snap out of it!" Itachi's eyes began to drop. Tsunade felt that he had reached hi limit.

"I….can't…..please……"

"Damn it! Sakura we may have to pull the baby out manually. You there! Get ready with the wash cloth understand!?" Itachi tensed one more time and screamed.

"Lady Tsunade!!!" Sakura had only turned her head away from Itachi for a second and when she turned her head back again she was just in time to catch the baby as she fully slide out of Itachi. One down, and hopefully one more to go. The baby screamed as she was taken away to get washed. Tsunade began washing her hands alongside Sakura. They would have to operate to find out exactly what was going on.

"Um…excuse me Lady Tsunade? But, I'm afraid he's having contractions again." Tsunade barely glanced at the nurse before eying Itachi. His eyes bere hardly open but he stared right back at her. She saw his lips move but no sound came. She went over to him and leaned down. He whispered softly in her ear and she nodded. She asked him if he was sure and Itachi just simply nodded.

"Sakura. Get ready. The next one is coming soon."

* * *

Just out side, across the hall in the waiting room, was the entirety of Akatsuki including Sasuke, Naruto, the rest of rookie nine, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, and basically all the other jounin teachers. Gaara and his siblings even had stopped by to see what the fuss was about. Wondering why their meeting with Tsunade had to be postponed. Everyone was nervous. There was way too much activity going on and the nurses were getting too active as they ran in and out of the delivery room. Every now and then the waiting room full of people would hear Itachi's screams. It took more than just Kisame to hold Pein back. After a few moments there was silence. No one went in or out of the room and the sounds of screaming had stopped. They all waited. When the sounds of a baby crying was heard everyone let out a very audible sigh. They listened as they heard the new baby girl fuss, no doubt not liking being dipped in water for a cleaning. Kakashi listened closely and realized there was more than one baby crying.

"Um guys, I think there might be a bit of a surprise here."

"What do you mean Kakashi? You don't hear that wonderful crying? it's the crying of the essence of youth being born!"

"Gai. Shut up." Asuma shot out before looking back at the door. "If you all listen. There's more than one baby crying."

* * *

Tsunade stood back and smiled. Through all that stress two very healthy babies were born. A boy and a girl. She looked at the new mother and smiled. Itachi was absolutely tired. He had reached far past his limit but still pushed through to ensure that both babies were out and well.

"Well Itachi. Should I let the father in now and see for himself or should I tell him and see if he faints?" Itachi gave off a raspy laugh and sighed.

"Tell him first. I don't want him having a heart attack when he sees them." Tsunade laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Well, here I go."


End file.
